The present invention relates to an ex-vivo test kit for testing the effectiveness of reversers of multidrug resistance, to methods for the use thereof and to methods for the preparation of the components thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ex-vivo test kit for testing the effectiveness of reversers of multidrug resistance in the blood, serum or plasma of a patient containing said reversers.